


Lie Lie Lie [Serbia x Croacia]

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Other, Violence, toxic, toxic relation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: Ambos se odian a muerte, estarían dispuestos a matar al otro solo por satisfacción, aún así, bajo esa capa de odio, muy profundo, esconden un terrible secreto que les provoca olvidarse de su moral.
Relationships: Croatia/Serbia (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 5





	Lie Lie Lie [Serbia x Croacia]

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.
> 
> La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación.

Sobre la pálida de piel de su espalda, yacían profundos rasguños, aún podía notarse la sangre seca de esas heridas abiertas. Su labio tenía rastros de sangre seca ajena, y aquello no parecía disgustarle.  
Estaba de pie dándole la espalda al sillón, viendo a la nada, aún tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.

En el sillón había alguien más, un chico igualmente de piel pálida, con el cabello rubio. Él estaba sentado, también miraba a la nada; en sus hombros se podía notar marcas de mordidas profundas, tan profundas que aún yacían rastros de sangre seca. De igual manera trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado.

—Serbia...— finalmente el chico rubio habló— Quiero que sepas que esto no cambia nada entre nosotros.

—¿Seguimos odiándonos?— preguntó en tono serio el pelinegro.

—Tú y yo estamos hechos para odiarnos.

—Odiarnos hasta la muerte.

—Así es, entonces, nada de esto pasó, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Muy de acuerdo. Olvidemos lo sucedido, sigamos con nuestras vidas.

—Serbia, te odio.

—Yo también te odio, Croacia.

Sobre los cuerpos desnudos de ambos, todas esas marcas eran el símbolo de la noche llena de salvajismo que tuvieron en la habitación de aquel motel ultra lujoso en el cual habían gastado una enorme suma de dinero. En ambos, el sentimiento de culpa por el pecado que habían cometido, iba en aumento; sentían asco de si mismos.

Pero.

Muy en el fondo.

Deseaban repetirlo una vez más.

Querían volver a sentir la adrenalina en sus cuerpos, sentir como la piel se abría y la sangre corría lentamente manchando sus pálidas pieles. Deseaban cometer de nuevo el pecado, poder lastimarse mutuamente a la vez que sentían saciar su placer.

Era algo asqueroso y repugnante de pensar, pero que ambos realmente querían volver a intentar.

—¿Lo intentamos nuevamente?— preguntó el pelinegro.

—Pero... sabemos que esto está mal, muy mal.

—¿Acaso eso nos ha importado?

—No.

—Entonces, hagamoslo, aún tenemos más noche para usar.

—Me niego.

El rubio cabello de Croacia fue tomado con fuerza, obligándolo a voltear su cabeza y ver a su agresor. Él no presentaba ningún tipo de miedo o intimidación ante el pelinegro, ¿por qué debería de tenerle miedo a aquel idiota al cual tenía la desgracia de decir que era su hermano? Vivió un largo tiempo con él, se enfrentaron en guerras entre si, ya no hay nada que le provoque sentir algún miedo hacia el serbio. Sus miradas estaban encontradas, cómo si estuvieran librando una discusión silenciosa, cosa típica en ambos.

—¿Por que no lloras? Quiero ver tus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué tendría que llorar? Me has hecho cosas peores que esto— se notaba el desprecio en el tono de voz del croata.

Serbia, aprovechando que aún sostenía a su hermano por el cabello, lo sostuvo con aún más fuerza y azotó su cabeza contra el suelo. Fue un impacto tan fuerte que terminó rompiendo la nariz de su hermano; el serbio lo soltó al ver como la nariz del croata pasaba a ser una fuente de sangre.

—Eres un idiota— mencionó Croacia, conteniendo el dolor que sentía.

—Los dos somos idiotas, no teníamos que haber venido en primer lugar si ya sabemos cómo terminan las cosas— respondió el otro.

—Lo sé, pero, sentía que tenía que venir— trataba de levantarse para mínimo poder sentarse en el sillón— Sabes que las cosas son complicadas entre nosotros.

Nuevamente se quedaban en silencio, incluso ignorando las heridas que ambos presentaban.


End file.
